helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamaki Risa
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop|Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Yamaki Risa was born on October 14, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 Yamaki participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self introduction video of Yamaki was uploaded to the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Yamaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Yamaki will be participating in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) *'Nickname:' Yamakki (やまっき) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Kimagure Princess", "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)", "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?", "Lalala no Pipipi", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Looks Up To: ' Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Works Theater *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Trivia *She is the oldest out of her Kenshuusei generation, as well as the oldest out of the current lineup of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *For her, the happiest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is standing on stage and seeing the pros perform. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is not being able to keep up with her senpai at lessons. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her vocal quality and her hand-groomed hair. *She wants to be an idol that makes people say that the group wouldn't go on without her. *Yamaki said she is not into idols and was surprised that she auditioned for Morning Musume, but according to Top Yell, she really loves Morning Musume and is planning on auditioning again. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Hello! Project, but she only has eyes for Morning Musume. She doesn't have interest in any other idols. *Her dream is to join Morning Musume. She hopes to have one more chance to audition and be able to sing and dance with everyone. *She doesn't have a rival yet. She just joined and has so many seniors that do well with things. She wants to find someone who will inspire her to do better. *When she was younger she played volleyball a little and was very flexible, she was shocked at how stiff she had become once she started dancing. *Before going on stage for the first time, she was the most nervous she'd ever been in her life, to the point where she almost cried. Once she saw the faces in the crowd, though, all she could do was have fun. She's glad to have joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to teach you more dancing strength. I want you to dive right into the rhythm, especially 16-beat. I also want you to have a pattern in smiling or expressions. " See Also *Yamaki Risa Gallery External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) Category:2013 additions Category:Article stubs Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood type B Category:Libra Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1997 births Category:October Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yamaki Risa